Wind turbine is the most popular way of harvesting wind energy. Wind generators are categorized as Horizontal-axis Wind Turbine (HAWT) and Vertical-axis Wind Turbines (VAWT). Researchers Erikson, Bernhoff and Leijon compared VAWT and HAWT designs in their article tided “Evaluation of different turbine concepts for wind power” which is published in Renewable & Sustainable Energy Review issue 12 published in 2008. According to this article, HAWT design which most commercial wind farms utilize are considered complicated due to yaw mechanism which orients the turbine toward the wind and pitch mechanism which regulates the speed of the propeller. The article also mentions that HAWT designs are hard to maintain due to the fact that generator assembly is placed high above the ground. These mechanisms complicate the HAWT design and makes maintenance difficult due to the fact that all these mechanisms are placed high above the ground. The article also mentions that HAWT designs have almost reached their maximum possible size for megawatt level applications due to cyclically reversing gravitational loads on their blades.
Vertical-axis Wind Turbines (VAWT) may seem simpler in terms of structure due to the fact that they do not require to be oriented toward the wind. According to Erikson et al., this omni-directional nature of the turbine makes it very attractive for locations where wind frequently changes its direction. However, VAWT design has also has its own complications. Theoretically the efficiency of VAWT design is less than the efficiency of HAWT design due to the active area of the turbine which faces the wind. The theoretical maximum power coefficient of wind turbines is called Betz limit and found to be Cp=0.59. For HAWT designs this factor of performance is between 0.40 and 0.50. In case of VAWT designs this factor is found to be no more than 0.40 [Erikson et al.] Another factor of VAWT design that negatively affects the efficiency is the fact that while one of the vanes of VAWT is exposed to wind and converting the wind energy, another vane is being moved against the wind to continue the rotation of the turbine.
Despite all these negative points, mechanical simplicity of VAWT makes it very attractive for commercial wind farm applications. According to the literature, VAWT turbines can be packed denser than HAWT turbines since that cause less turbulence. Despite all this VAWT designs are rarely used for commercial wind farm applications. Currently VAWT has two major obstacles which impede its commercial applicability. These are;                1. Storm protection. When wind speed reaches gale force level, there should be a mechanism to shut down the turbine and mechanically protect the structure and the vanes of the turbine from damage. This is not available with traditional VAWT designs like Savonius, Darrius and H-rotor design.        2. Speed regulation. There is a need for a speed control mechanism to regulate the rotational speed of the turbine so that power generated is less dependent on the wind speed.        
These two problems are the main obstacles toward the commercialization of VAWT design. Recently there are attempts to solve these two problems. One of the most notable attempts is a patent filed by Sullivan with publication number US 2010/0172759 which uses airfoil shaped vanes and a mechanism for retracting vanes toward the rotational shaft on demand. The mentioned design is very similar to H-rotor design with retraction and storm protection capability added.
Erikson et al. states in their mentioned research that VAWT design essentially operate in drag mode, which limits the speed of rotation and requires larger blade area than the HAWT designs. These trade-offs are acceptable as long the cost of manufacture of blades are reduced.